Vacation From Hell
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh gang are going on a vacation.What could possibly go wrong?That's the one thing you never ask when Bakura and Marik are with you.
1. Getting Ready

**Me: I guess I have to say this. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Bakura:*Throws a bird at the Empire State Building* TAKE THAT SOCIETY!!!**

**Me: STOP THAT YOU NUTCASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Bakura:*starts shaking with fear* Okay,I'll stop,just stop screaming woman!!!!  
**

**Me:*stops*Thank you Kura.**

**Bakura: Whatever**

**Now, on with the story.**

All the Yami's and Seto were waiting inside for their Hikari's, and Mokuba to tell them what was going on. They had been there for twenty minutes already and no one knew anything. Finally, the door opened and the better halves walked in.

"Will you mind telling us what the fuck is going on?" Bakura said.

"We've all been planning and we're all going on vacation." Yugi said.

"Like hell we are." Seto said.

"Yeah. I refuse to go on a trip with these psychos." Yami added.

"Who the fuck are you calling a psycho?" Marik said.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Amane screamed. Bakura and Marik looked at the young albino girl,who, like her brother, is usually quiet.

"You were saying Yugi?" Amane said sweetly.

Yugi gulped and continued." We already made plans, and we're going, so go get in the van."

"Wait, what van?" Joey asked.

"We rented a van, now let's get going." Mokuba said.

"Exactly how did you guys pay for the van and the trip to the Bahamas?" asked a curious Seto.

"Simple, we charged it all to Seto's credit card." Mokuba said before racing out of the house.

"MOKUBA KAIBA,YOU ARE A DEAD BOY! Seto shouted at the top of his lungs, his face turning red.

Everyone sweat dropped and before Seto could kill them they all piled into the van, but before they took off they had to decide who was driving and the seating arrangements.

"Who wants shotgun?" Amane asked. That started the beginning of this crazy trip. After a big ass fight everything was all set.

Tristan would be driving with Amane next to him. Behind him was Marik, and Joey, then there was, Yugi, Yami and Malik, behind them was, Ryou, Bakura and Duke, and finally in the very back was, Seto and Mokuba.

Once everyone was seated Tristan turned the van on, and that's when all hell broke lose. Apparently Tristan didn't know how to drive a stick shift. Tristan went to put the car in drive and it lurched backwards towards the house.

"What are you doing Taylor?" Bakura yelled.

"Sorry, not quite sure how to drive a stick shift." Tristan said. Everyone anime fell.

"Then why the hell did you agree to drive this thing?" Seto said trying to control his anger.

"Move. I'll drive." Duke said. Tristan nodded and switched places with Duke. He knew how to handle a stick shift like a pro. Everything was going smoothly, but as always, none of that ever lasts long.

"Duke, you were supposed to get off on that exit." Amane said.

Everyone who was talking stopped and looked at Duke. Duke looked at Amane and Amane looked at Duke. All was silent until that piece of information kicked in.

"What the hell do you mean you missed the exit?!" Seto yelled.

"Just get off at this exit and then circle around." Amane said. Everyone looked at her.

"How the hell did you know that?" Bakura asked.

"I just know." Amane said.

"That's my girl." Marik said. she blushed, and Ryou looked like he was about to maul Marik. In fact, if it hadn't been for Bakura holding him, Ryou would have mauled Marik. Once Duke got off the exit everything went fine. The next dilemma was Joey's stomach.

"I'm hungry." Joey suddenly said. Everyone groaned.

"Wheeler, you just ate before we left." Seto said.

"I know but...I'm hungry again.

"We'll be at the airport in like ten minutes, can you make it until then?" Amane asked.

"I guess so." The car was almost quiet. The Yami's were whispering to the Hikari's, and Seto was telling Mokuba how dead he was gonna be when they got home. Finally, after getting on and off the exit ten thousand times, they made it to the airport.

**Me: Wasn't that a great chapter?**

**Everyone: NO!!!!!**

**Seto: Why did you have to use my credit card?**

**Me: It was easy to get. Now tell them Mokuba.**

**Mokuba: Please read and review. Flames are welcomed but will be ignored, and/or deleted. **


	2. Airport Issues

**Me: Marik will you do the honors please?**

**Marik: Why me?**

**Me: Because I'll make sure you get a special treat.**

**Marik: Okay then. Lexie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and she never will(thank god).**

**Me: I heard that!*starts getting out her friends.*  
**

**Marik: I gotta go, before I die.*runs for the hills***

**Me: And now on with the story.**

When they finally reached the airport Duke was having trouble finding a parking spot. So, much to everyone's dismay, he let Bakura find a spot. Bakura had found three of them but every time he went to pull in a car would pull in before him. Finally he had enough.

"Fuck this." Bakura took the van and rammed into another car until the front part of the van was on top of the back part of that car. Bakura kept slamming on the accelerator until the van was all the way on top of the small Prehis. Everyone had their eyes shut, and Amane was clinging to her seat. It was only until the car stopped moving and was turned off, that everyone relaxed.

"I will never, ever, ever, ever let you find a parking space again." Duke said, through gritted teeth.

"Not my fault people kept cutting me off." Bakura said shrugging. Amane shook her head, Marik was laughing evilly, Ryou and Malik were groaning at their psychotic Yami's, Yugi and Yami vowed to never get in a car with Bakura behind the wheel, Joey, and Seto were arguing over something, and Tristin was talking to Mokuba.

"Mokuba and I will go get the tickets. You guys wait here." Amane said.

While Amane and Mokuba were getting the tickets Marik and Bakura were thinking of ways to torment people and Ryou and Malik were trying to figure out what their yami's were up to. All was well until Bakura stood on a table and yelled...

"Hey that guys got a bomb!" While pointing to some random person with a briefcase. Naturally the guards rammed into the guy and started strip searching him right then and there. Marik couldn't breathe because he was laughing so hard and everyone else had the look on their faces that said "_I can't believe he just did that."_

"Bakura if you do that again you will not get any for the rest of this trip." Ryou growled.

"Ryou don't do that to me. I won't do it again." Sadly Ryou forgot to mention that not only was Bakura not allowed to do it, but also Marik was forbidden to do it. Fortunately, Amane noticed the sneaky look in his eye before he could do anything. She left Mokuba with the tickets, walked up to Marik, and whispered something in his ear. He turned a bit red, but nodded his head and grabbed her hand. They walked back to the others, and noticed Mokuba already there.

"Did you get the tickets Mokie?" Amane asked.

"Yep, these are yours." He said while handing Amane and Marik their tickets." We leave in half an hour."

"Great. All we have to do is keep the two maniacs under control." Yami said.

"Who you calling maniacs?" Bakura and Marik said in unison.

"You." Yami said, pointing to the two. Amane grabbed Mariks arm and led him off, which meant the tomb robber was left to deal with the Pharaoh.

"Smelly tomb robber."

"Tongue chewer"

"Fat ass"

"Cat hater"

Yami gasped." Take that back you bastard!"

"Make me"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Amane screamed. Everyone in the airport shut up and turned to the group. Yami blushed, and Bakura scoffed. Luckily their plane was called, so they hurried up and got in line to board it. Once everyone was on the plane they had to figure out seating. Since there wasn't a lot of people on their plane they could sit where ever they pleased.

"I know where we're gonna sit." Amane said. The group turned to her.

"Here are the pairs. Ryou Bakura, Yugi Yami, Duke Tristin, Seto Mokuba, Duke Malik, and finally, me and Marik." Ryou growled. Bakura whispered something in his ear which calmed him down. Everyone took their seats and began talking amongst themselves.

The plane took off and everything was fine, until Bakura got bored. And everyone knows that a bored, maniac is never good. He decided to amuse himself by playing with the oxygen mask that hung above his head in case of emergencies.

"Hey Ryou, what's this thing for?" Bakura asked looking through the mask.

"That's in case the plane is about to crash, while it's going down. You lose oxygen so you put that on your mouth and breathe into it." Ryou said.

"Oh, okay then." Bakura got that look in his eyes**.(insert crazy maniac look)**He looked around and was about to get up when Ryou spoke up.

"Don't even think about it Bakura. I know what you're gonna do, and I have news for you, if you want any, ever again, you'll sit down and behave yourself."

"How the fuck do you always know this stuff?"

"One, I'm you're other half, and your side of the mind link is wide open, and two, I know you better than anyone."

"Dammit. Remind me to keep the mind link closed." He crossed his arms and looked out the window.

The sun was setting and it was beautiful. Amane rested her head on Mariks shoulder and looked out the window. Marik turned his head and looked at her. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and held her close. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep on his shoulder, he smiled and closed his eyes to. The rest of them fell asleep soon after. It was a twenty four hour flight to the Bahamas so they could sleep and not worry about not getting off the plane in time.

**Marik: Yay, I got to sit next to my girl.**

**Me: Well, you were nice enough not to blow anything up so you deserved it.**

**Bakura: What about me?**

**Me: You said someone had a bomb and may have injured him.**

**Bakura: Hey that was pretty funny.**

**Me: Not for him. Marik you know what to do.**

**Marik: Please read and review, if you don't she'll come after you with Mr. and Mrs. McBat.**

**Me: You're damn right.**


	3. Planes,Bagage Claim,and Bombs

**Me: Isn't this fun?**

**Seto: No. You better not stick me with the mutt.**

**Me: I can Because I'm the authoress and I will if you don't shut up.**

**Joey: bitch.**

**Me: Thank you for finally catching on. Yugi will you do the honors please?**

**Yugi: Lexie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Seto: Goody to shoes.**

**Me: Keep it up and I'll make you run around the hotel naked.**

**Seto: Go ahead and try.**

**Joey: Bad move Kaiba.**

The "special" group awoke to the sound of the pilot speaking over the intercom. Yami looked at his watch and announced that it was ten in the morning. Everyone groaned.

"It's to fucking early to get up." Bakura stated.

"I'm going back to sleep." Yugi said quietly, resting his head on Yami's shoulder. Amane had woken up when Marik shifted to glare at Bakura.

"Be quiet Bakura, you'll wake up Amane and the others." Marik hissed.

"That's okay Marik, I'm already up." Amane said with a yawn. Marik looked at her and smiled. Her long waist length white hair was messed up, and her doe eyes looked tired. She had the perfect smile. In his eyes, she was perfect.

"I DON'T WANT TO EAT THE MONKEY MOMMY!" Tristin yelled in his sleep. Everyone who was awake turned to him and just stared. When Tristin opened his eyes he saw everyone looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Taylor, what the fuck were you dreaming about?" Bakura asked.

"Not sure. Why?"

"You randomly shouted out "Mommy don't make me eat the monkey." Yami pointed out. Tristin grinned sheepishly, then closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"I love you so much dicey. You are my favorite dice in the whole wide world." Duke said, cradling, and stroking his set of car dice. He gave then a quick kiss, and then he woke up and looked around.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Everyone was just to disturbed to answer. He shrugged it off and stretched. Tristin had gone back to sleep and since Duke was in back of Tristin he thought it would be fun to mess with him.

This can only end badly.

Duke took out a magic marker. This wasn't an ordinary marker, it was a permanent magic marker. He then began to draw a uni-brow, mustache, and bunnies on Tristins cheeks. By the time he was done, everyone was holding on to each other to keep from laughing, accept Kaiba, he had a huge smirk on his face. Tristin started to stir so everyone tried to stop laughing.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" he said with a yawn and stretched.

"Not much." Mokuba managed to say before bursting into a fit of giggles. Tristin frowned.

"What's wrong with him?" Tristin asked.

"Nothing. Malik said, shaking from holding in his laughter.

"Hey Taylor, if I were you I would go look in a mirror." Bakura stated. Tristin gave him a funny look, but shrugged and got up to look in the bathroom mirror. There was silence until....

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tristin came running out of the bathroom looking furious. Every single person in the room**(with the exception of Duke)**pointed to Duke, while they burst out laughing.

"How do I get this fucking stuff off?" he yelled.

"You don't." Bakura said, calmer than ever. Tristins eyes went to Duke.

"Tell. Me. How. To. Get. This. Shit. Off." he said through gritted teeth.

"It's a funny story. You see there's a special kind of remover for that." Duke said, now a little bit afraid of Tristins wrath.

"And what would that be." Tristin said in a tone that could match Kaiba's.

"The only thing that can remove that stuff is umm....pee."

"WHAT!SOMEONE HAS TO PISS ON MY FACE IN ORDER TO GET IT OFF!"

"Yes." Duke said.

Bakura, Amane, and Marik, started laughing so hard that they had to support one another, so they didn't fall over. Soon everyone accept Tristin was laughing again. At that moment the flight attendant came in.

"How is everyone doing this morning?" she asked, using every ounce of strength she had to keep from laughing like everyone else.

"We're all fine fucking dandy. Is there any food?" Bakura asked.

"Yes sir, but we're not serving now."

"Well why not?

"The plane is about to land." she said with a smile.

Before Bakura could tell her off Ryou jumped in." Thank you. We won't need anything then."s he smiled and walked back to the front of the plane. They felt themselves start to drop. Things were silent and going great until a bird smashed into the window .Bakura was gonna try and take it as a souvenir ,but Ryou held him down to keep him from taking it. They finally felt the plane land, and got off. Next dilemma, baggage claim.

There had only been three other people on that plane, and of course their luggage came first. The others waited patiently for their baggage. Once everyone had everything they needed they started to leave. But not before Bakura could cause some more mayhem.

"That man has a bomb in his suitcase!" he yelled. Ryou grabbed his arm and everyone ran for the exit. They got in a cab and drove to the hotel. They suddenly heard an explosion, and turned around. The airport was now engulfed in flames. Bakura's eyes grew wide. Everyone looked at him and stared.

"Huh, that guy had a bomb after all." he shrugged and went back to looking out the window. Everyone scooted away from the homicidal, albino Egyptian. Bakura just grinned evilly.

The cab**(which somehow managed to fit everyone)**dropped them off at their hotel and took off like a bat outta hell. Seto, who had had zero coffee in the past 24 hours was irritable and bitchy. He went to the front desk and asked for the rooms. Unfortunately, Mokuba only got them five rooms. He groaned and walked over to everyone.

"Okay ,we only have five rooms." he groaned while giving Mokuba the evil eye." You two are in charge of organizing the rooms."h e said, thrusting then room keys at Ryou and Amane. They thought for a moment and finally decided.

"Okay, Mokuba, Seto, and Joey are in room 408,Marik,Malik,myself,and Bakura are in room said.

"Yugi and Yami, are in room 406,Duke and Tristin are in room 407,and I'm in room 404."Amane said.

"There is no fucking way I'm sharing with the mutt." Seto said.

"And I'm not sharing with rich boy." Joey said.

"To bad, you two are sharing a room and your gonna like it." Amane said in a deadly tone. Marik looked proud.

"How come you get your own room?" Duke asked.

"Because I'm a girl, and there is no way in the seven hells that I'm sharing a room with boys, unless.....

"No. You aren't sharing a room with Marik and that's final." Ryou said. Bakura whispered something in his ear to calm him down.

"CAN WE ALL GET TO THE FUCKING ROOMS SO I CAN GET A FUCKING CUP OF FUCKING COFFEE! Kaiba screamed. The man at the desk was about to escort them out before they ran up to their rooms.

"Once we're all settles we'll meet back in our room okay." Ryou said. Everyone agreed and went to settle in.

______________________________________________________

**Me: This is getting so good.**

**Bakura: I blew up the airport. I'm happy now**.

**Me: Yeah nice going Bakura. Now say it.**

**Bakura: Please read and review and we accept flames(this is a shitty story so flame away).Thank you.**

**Me:*Sharpens knife .***

**Bakura: I'm a five thousand year old spirit, I can't die.**

**Me: Gotta ruin all my fucking fun.**


	4. Island Disaster

**Me: Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Like A Virgin, **

**Bakura: You're really fucked up you know that.**

**Seto: For once I agree with the tomb robber.**

**Me: Just for that, Bakura, you're not getting any in this chapter or future chapters, and Seto, I will make you do something so embarrassing that you will die.**

**Seto: You wouldn't dare.**

**Me: Oh I would. Now on with the story.**

Once everyone was settled in they went back to the maniacs room to talk about what they were going to do. Everyone sat down in a circle and talked.

"So what exactly are we gonna do?" Duke asked.

"Well, they have a lot of beaches and surfing here, I was thinking we could relax on the beach." Mokuba said.

"They also have an amusement park." Amane added. Upon hearing this information Marik and Bakura jumped up.

"We love amusement parks!" They said in unison.

"Good, because they have a big roller coaster that I really wanna go on." Amane said, giving Marik the cutest puppy eyes.

"You don't have to use the puppy eyes on me, you know. I was gonna go on them with ya anyway." He said, a big smile on his face. As he inched closer to her, Ryou growled at him.

"So it's settled, tomorrow we'll go to the amusement park." They sat in silence for a few minutes when Seto finally spoke.

"I just thought of something. Genius over here, blew up the airport, how the hell are we getting home?"

Everyone thought about this for a moment until Mokuba spoke up.

"We could always take one of the cruise ships back. It'll be a lot of extra money but...it'll get us off the island." Seto growled. This trip was costing him a lot of money.

"I got an idea." Yugi suddenly shouted out. Seto hated those for words more than anything in the Japanese and English language. It always meant the same. Disaster.

"What's your idea Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?"

They thought for a moment before agreeing.

"Yugi, since you suggested it you get to go first." Joey said.

"Ok. Um... Amane, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up to the person you like the most and sit with them the rest of the game." Kalie shrugged and walked over to Marik and sat with him. Ryou growled when Marik put his arms around her waist.

"Seto, truth or dare?"

"I pick dare."

Amane thought for a moment." I dare you to run around the hotel naked."

"Absolutely not .I refuse." he said angrily.

"Too bad Kaiba, a dares a dare." Joey said, highly amused. Seto grumbled something about stupid games and killing a mutt. He stripped down and ran out the door. People in the halls were looking at him with pure disgust, and amusement. A little girl suddenly shouted out," Look how little he is!" and walked away. Seto ran back to the room put his clothes on and sat back down. Everyone was on the ground laughing.

"You'll pay for that Amane." He snarled.

"Oh, I'm shaking I'm shaking." Amane smirked." It's your turn to choose".

"Whatever. Yo psycho, pick." Bakura and Marik looked at each other then back at him. Seto sighed." Bakura" he stated.

"Dare me."

"I dare you to go the rest of this trip without kissing, or doing anything in the least bit sexual." Kaiba smirked, while covering Mokuba's ears. He knew Bakura would say a lot of things he didn't want his little brother hearing.

"Are you fucking kidding me! What the fuck is fucking wrong with you, you fucking asshole!"

"It's a dare. You gotta do it."Joey teased. Bakura gave him the most evil look but sat back down.

"Wheeler, truth or dare?" Bakura asked angrily.

"I'll take a dare."

Bakura got this sinister look in his eyes." I dare you to put on Amane's bathing suit, go down to the lobby and start singing, Like a Virgin. While dancing."

"Joey almost fell over." There's no way in hell."

"Hey, a bet's a bet Wheeler, you have no choice." Kaiba smirked. Joey went and got changed into Amanes blue and white bikini and went down to the lobby with the others right behind him. He went in to the center of the lobby and started singing.

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was_

_Until I found you_**(Joey starts shaking his hips)**

_I was beat incomplete_

_Id been had, I was sad and blue_

_But you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Shiny and new_

_Chorus:_

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)_

_Next to mine__**(**_**Joey does girly movement while the others are hiding behind a plant laughing so hard they can't breathe. People are watching Joey, and either laughing, or just to shocked to look away.)**

_Gonna give you all my love, boy_

_My fear is fading fast_

_Been saving it all for you_

_cause only love can last_

_You're so fine and you're mine_

_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_

_Oh your love thawed out_

_Yeah, your love thawed out_

_What was scared and cold_

_(chorus)_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

_You're so fine and you're mine_

_Ill be yours till the end of time_

_cause you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Ive nothing to hide_

_(chorus)_

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh_

_Like a virgin_

_Feels so good inside_

_When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ooh, baby_

_Cant you hear my heart beat_

_For the very first time?_

Needless to say by the time he's done singing he is red from embarrassment and is running up the stairs. The others followed him and finally when they were in their room they fell over laughing. Joey changed back into his original outfit and sat down grumbling. Once everyone finished laughing there was a knock on the door. Joey got up and answered it.

"Hello, I'm your neighbor. I was in the lobby when you were singing and well, I wanna be touched like a virgin would you be willing too..."he never finished his sentence because Joey slammed the door in his face. His eyes ablaze with anger.

"I am never, ever, playing this damn game again." he said walking off and going to his room. When they checked the clocks it was almost midnight, so everyone else decided to head to bed.

______________________________________ ______________

**Me: That was a great chapter.**

**Seto, Joey, and Bakura: I can't fucking believe you did that to us!**

**Me: Hey, I told you I would do it. Not my fault you didn't wanna listen.**

**Seto: I hate you for this.**

**Bakura: you're an evil bitch.**

**Joey: Maria has taught you way to much.**

**Me: I feel loved. We accept flames but will delete them, please leave a review, or I'll hunt you down and knock you out. **


	5. Amusement Parks and Yami's

**Me: Well, it seems that my friends ran away so I'll say it. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I never will. WAAAAAAA damn it all.**

**Mokuba: I found out where Bakura, Joey and Seto are hiding.**

**Me: O Mokie thank you. Where?**

**Mokuba: Behind that bolder.**

**Me:*goes behind bolder and grabs them, ties them to a chair and duck tapes their mouths*Ha.**

**Mokuba: Don't you think that was a bit harsh?**

**Me: No, not really.**

**Mokuba.....**

**Me: Now, on with the story.**

Amane and Mokuba were the first ones to wake up. They got dressed and met in the hallway.

"I tried to wake up the others but they wouldn't budge." Mokuba said.

"Leave it to me." Amane said. She went to he ice bucket and grabbed two bags of ice. She then walked over to Seto's and Joey's room and walked in. Two minutes later screams came form that room. Amane walked out calm as ever and stood beside Mokuba. The door swung open and an extremely pissed off Seto and Joey looked at them.

"If I were you two, I would run for my fucking life." Seto said through clenched teeth.

Mokuba and Amane ran like hell. Amane ran into her brothers room and Mokuba ran into Yugi's room. Amane jumped onto Marik and grabbed onto him. he jumped when he felt someone on top him.

"AHHH!" he yelled when he saw someone on him. His yelling woke up Bakura Ryou, and Malik.

"What the bloody fuck are you doing in here?" Bakura yelled.

"Well, I woke up Seto and Joey and now they want to kill me and Mokuba.

"Where's Mokuba?" Ryou asked. His question was answered when he heard the pharaoh yell. Mokuba opened the door and jumped on top of Malik.

"Get the fuck off of me." Malik yelled.

To add to the already filled room, Yami and Yugi came in with Seto and Joey on their tail. Tristin and Duke were standing in the doorway amused.

"I'm gonna kill you, Amane." Seto growled.

"You come anywhere near her and you'll find yourself in the shadow realm." Marik growled back. Amane got behind him, and Mokuba got behind her. Everyone stared at each other until a maid came to see what was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Not a thing Mrs." Ryou said politely. The maid nodded and left. Once everyone calmed down they got dressed and went to get something to eat. Amane and Mokuba got bagels and everyone else ordered coffee and eggs.

"Where are we going today?" Amane asked.

"How about the amusement park?" Mokuba suggested. Everyone agreed, and once they were done eating they headed out towards the amusement park**.(which happened to be right across the street)**.Seto used his credit card and got everyone wrist bands to wear, so they could go on any ride they wanted.

"Can we please go on the roller coaster?" Amane asked.

"I was just about to suggest that." Marik said smiling. Ryou gulped. He hated roller coasters. Bakura noticed Ryou tense.

"Don't worry, I'll ride with you." He whispered in Ryou's ear. Ryou blushed and nodded. They waited in line to go on the metal death trap.

Amane and Marik sat in the first seat, behind them was Ryou and Bakura, behind them was Malik and Mokuba, then Yugi and Yami. Next was Tristin and Duke, and in the very back was Joey and Seto. The ride started moving and Ryou started gripping the seat. As they neared the top Amane grabbed onto Mariks arm and held on for dear life. He started laughing.

"It's not funny." she said slapping him on the arm.

"Why did you want to go on a ride you were afraid of?"

"Because I wanted to impress you."

"Don't worry about that. You should have said something." Ryou hearing this looked at his little sister and spoke.

"You mean to tell me we got on this bloody thing just so you could impress the tomb keeper. Are you out of your bloody mind?" He nearly yelled.

Amane was about to answer when the ride made a 90 degree drop. Everyone on the ride screamed. They were going about 90 miles an hour. Amane had her eyes shut tight and was cutting off the circulation in Mariks arm, because she was gripping it so hard.

After much screaming and cursing they got off the ride. They sat down for a few minutes and decided to never go on a roller coaster as long as they lived. After much debating they decided too play some games.

"I always loved this game." Amane said when they got to darts.

"You play darts?" Bakura asked.

"She's really good actually." Ryou said.

Amane walked up to the girl working behind the counter and gave her the money to aimed all three towards the bulls eye and all three darts hit the bulls eye. The others looked at her in astonishment, as the girl gave her a soft puppy dog for a prize.

They went on rides and played a few more games until sunset. Then Marik and Amane went on the Ferris wheel, while the others went down to the beach. Marik had his arm around Kalie and they were watching the sunset. The ride had stopped them at the top when it was finally night time,and they got to watch the fireworks. Marik leaned in and kissed Amane. When they broke apart the ride started moving and they got off. They were blushing madly when they got down to the beach with the others. Bakura knew that Ryou knew why they were blushing so he out Ryous arm in a vice grip to keep him from killing Marik.

"What do you say we head back to the hotel." Marik said.

"Sounds good to me. I'm getting tired." Joey said. The rest agreed and headed back to their hotel room.

The perfect end to the perfect day.

**Marik: Am I gettin any or what?**

**Me: This is a pg-13 story.**

**Marik:.....You're point?**

**Me:*sighs*my point is that there will be no " gettin any" in my story.**

**Bakura: Wait what!I did not sign up for this.**

**Me: keep it up and I'll bury you in the ground.**

**Bakura: *Slowly backs up and shuts mouth.***

**Me: Much better. Yami will you please?**

**Yami: Like I have a choice. Please read& Review. We accept flames but will delete them, please leave something nice and if you're mean she will hunt you down like the devil she really is.**


	6. Relaxing I Don't Think So

**Me: Tell them Yami.**

**Yami:*sighs* Lexie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Breaking Benjamin, **

**Me: Thank you. Bakura would you, Seto, or Joey like to add anything?**

**Seto, Joey, and Bakura.: Yes we do.**

**Me: Go ahead.**

**Seto, Joey, and Bakura: GET US THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!**

**Me: Just ignore them. They're all crazy. Now,on with the story**.

"Okay everybody, I checked the boat schedule and it turns out the only Cruise Ship going out of here leaves tomorrow. So we have to do everything we want to today." Seto told everyone when they woke up the next day.

"Well that sucks." Amane said.

"Yeah, we had so much more planned." Mokuba said.

"Well, we'll have to combine everything we were gonna do, for the week, into doing it today." Yugi stated.

"Good thing we were just gonna relax and surf the rest of the week." Mokuba said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Ryou said.

"Why don't we head down to the beach? I heard that the waves are amazing today, and I wanna try and catch a few good ones." Amane said, walking back to her room.

"You surf?" they all said in unison.

"Of course I surf. Where the hell did you think I was going every Tuesday?"

"I thought you were just going for a walk." Ryou said.

"Shows how much you pay attention." With that she walked off and went into her room to get changed. The others followed her example and went to get changed into their bathing suits.

Amane was already in the ocean by the time the others had gotten there. She was surfing like a pro, doing some tricks. Some of the other guys that were on the beach were staring at her like they had never seen a woman before.

"Ra damn, she's good." Malik said.

"You can say that again." Bakura said.

"Ra damn she's good."

"Smartass."

Amane continued to surf until a huge wave came crashing down on top of her. She jumped up and sat back on her board and headed back towards the beach.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine, Yugi, don't worry about it. Happens all the time."

"You're good." Mokuba complimented.

"Thanks. I can teach you if you want me to."

"That would be awesome. Can I Seto? Please." Mokuba then gave his big brother the puppy eyes, which Seto always gave into.

"Fine. Just be careful." Seto sighed.

"Sweet." Mokuba and Amane went over to the shack that was renting surfboards and got a smaller one for Mokuba.

While they were on the waves the others took out their CD player and put in a Breaking Benjamin CD**.(don't ask how they got an American CD in Japan.**)They were catching sun and relaxing while The Diary of Jane was playing in the background.

"You know, I hate to admit it, but this is pretty nice." Bakura said, in a less cold tone. Everyone looked at him.

"What?!"

"Nothing, it's just...well,..."

"Spit it out, Ryou."

"You've never had a nice tone before. We were worried about you."

"What,I can't be nice at times to?"

"It's not that, just that you're never nice." Ryou pointed out.

"Well, just shut up and leave it alone." Bakura hissed. Ryou shrugged and lied back to. All was going nicely until a certain someone decided to get back at another someone for painting their face on the plane. Tristin got a bucket full of sea water and sea weed and tiptoed over to Duke. He then dumped the whole bucket of ice cold water on Duke and ran like hell.

"Taylor I'm going to fucking murder you." Duke yelled. The others looked on in amusement. Even Mokuba and Amane missed a few waves just to look at the funny scene. So far Duke had tackled Tristin and the two were rolling over each other fighting.

"Mommy, those men are wrestling like you and daddy." a little girl managed to point out. Her parents turned bright red and left the beach with the giggling little girl.

"Tristin, you're a dead man!" Duke yelled, biting Tristins shoulder.

"OWWW. What the fuck? You fucking bit me!" Tristin yelled. By now the others had soda and popcorn and were cheering their favorite person on. Bakura and Marik were taking in bets and there was now a crowd gathered around.

Amane finally had enough and then went over and knocked their heads together. They were out instantly. She turned around like nothing happened and then went back into the ocean. Everyone else had their mouths open. Mokuba went back in the ocean with Amane.

"Whoa. Amane that was awesome. You really know how to break up a fight." He laughed.

"Thanks hun. I've had to break Bakura and his opponent up enough times, I just got used to it by now.

Once everyone was done at the beach they decided to have a little fun on their last night. Bakura and Marik knew how to make fake ID's so...they were all gonna go to a hot new bar in the town and party till they couldn't remember shit. What could possibly go wrong?

_______________________________________________________

**Me: Those are the famous last words aren't they.**

**Duke: Yes they are.**

**Tristin: We're all screwed aren't we?**

**Me: Now what would make you say that?*gets and evil look.***

**Bakura: Can you at least get me drunk so I won't remember any of this?**

**Me :I plan on getting you all drunk and making you do some stupid shit. Except Mokuba. He will be in the arcade.**

**Mokuba: Really! I love arcades.**

**Me: I know, and since you haven't faught and you told me where those three were hiding you're gonna have a lot of fun in the arcade, and embarrass your brother to the fullest extent.**

**Mokuba: He'll be really mad.**

**Me: I'll protect you. Now will you please do the honors.**

**Mokuba: Please read& review. We accept flames but will erase them. Hope you've enjoyed Vacation From Hell so far.**


	7. Drunken Mistakes

**Me: This is gonna be the best chapter I think. Now say what i told you to say.**

**Seto:*sighs* Lexie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and she never will.(thank gods for that)You better not make me do anything stupid.**

**Me: I promise.*crosses fingers behind my back***

**Bakura: If you do anything to make me look stupid I will banish you to the shadow realm.**

**Me: I'd love to see you try. Now, on with the story**

Marik and Bakura met the others back in Kaiba's room holding a handful of fake ID's. They handed them out and everyone looked them over.

"What the fuck? I am not forty seven and weigh 250 lb." Amane said.

"Well, be thankful I got the pictures of you guys. We did the best we could." Bakura said.

"Mines accurate." Seto smirked.

"All me had to do was add one year, wasn't that hard to do." Marik shrugged. The others looked over their ID's before they spoke.

"These are never gonna work." Ryou stated.

"Yes they will, you just gotta believe they will." Bakura said with a grin. Everyone stared at the smiling yami.

"Will you stop fucking looking at me and go get ready."

After he said that everyone went to get ready. Amane being a girl, was the last one ready. She was wearing an off shoulder deep purple shirt, with tight skinny jeans, and boots on. Her lips were red, and she had some silver eye shadow on her lids. Her snow white hair was up in a high ponytail on top of her head.

"Damn you look hot." Marik had on a purple shirt, and leather pants, with black boots. He had his usual platinum blonde hair shooting in all different directions, and was wearing a lot of jewelry.

Bakura was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, as was Ryou**.(I don't really feel like explaining what everyone was wearing. Let's just say they looked hot).**

Marik put his arm around Amane's waist and they all walked to the bar. They stopped at the door and the bouncer checked their ID's. He barely looked at them and let them in. The inside of the club was huge and loud. The bar was filled and there were people dancing.

"I don't know about you, but I need a drink." Bakura yelled over the music.

"I'll come with you." Ryou said,f ollowing his yami. The rest followed them to the bar. Bakura got wine, Ryou got tequila, Marik got whisky, and the rest of the guys got beer. Amane got a margarita.

"Marik, let's dance." Amane said. Marik nodded and went onto the dance floor with her. The others stayed at the bar drinking till their hearts desires.

"I wonder what Yugi and Mokuba are doing?" Yami said.

"I'm sure they're watching a movie." Duke said.

**3 hours and many drinks later**

"Hey this music is amazing." Bakura slurred.

"I hic-know hic-."Ryou said.

"Whoooo hooooo!" Amane yelled while riding the mechanical bull. Marik was cheering her on. The ride ended and Amane got an applause from the guys watching. One came up to her.

"Well, ain't you pretty, and talented. Wanna come back to my room?"

"No thanks. I have a boyfriend."

"Screw the boyfriend and come with me." he said grabbing her arm.

"Hey, let me go. Marik!" Amane shrieked. Marik heard her and got furious when he saw the guy trying to drag her away with him. Marik marched through the crowd and punch the guy so hard that hew flew back at least five feet. He turned to Amane when he was sure the guy wasn't getting back up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks."

"No problem. Just stay with me tonight, okay."

"Ok." They walked back to the bar just in time to see Joey fall off his seat. The others burst out in laughter. Amane noticed that Ryou and Bakura weren't there.

"Hey guys. Where's Bakura, and Ryou?" She slurred.

"I hic-don't know. Hic." Tristin stated.

"Now Please welcome to the stage, Magic, and Desire." The DJ said. They turned to the stage and their mouths dropped. Ryou and Bakura came out wearing bikini's and started swinging off the poles.

"Oh my god." Amane fell over. Marik picked her up and threw some ice on her to wake her up. It worked.

"What happened?"

"You fainted after seeing your brother and Bakura in bikini's swinging off of poles." Yami said, nearly falling off the stool. Amane looked back onstage to see her brother and psychotic yami down to their g-string shaking it.

"Bartender, I'll have the strongest vodka you have." Amane stated. Marik laughed. The bartender brought her the shot and she downed it, then asked for another.

"I pray I don't remember this." Amane said.

"Well, if you don't you'll have a video and pictures to use as blackmail." Duke said, holding up his cell phone. Amane and the others started laughing their asses off.

'_What else could possibly go wrong tonight?' _Amane thought.

ten minutes later.

All hell had broken loose. So far, the yami's have gotten into three fights. took turns stripping, and riding the mechanical bull. Amane had downed so many shots she started giggling for no reason once so ever. She dared Joey to put on the outfit she was wearing, and she would put his outfit on. They traded outfits and everyone in the bar stopped to look at Joey, who by now, wasn't drunk enough to not be embarrassed.

"I'll have the strongest drink you got." He told the bartender. The bartender shrugged and got him the strongest drink, which, happened to be very strong since Joey passed out after drinking it.

"I'll take him in the back and put him on the couch." Duke said. Him and Tristin carried Joey to the back.

"I think we should be heading home" Ryou said, still extremely tipsy. Seto was still drinking and giggling to himself.

"Yeah, when Kaiba starts laughing it's time to get the fuck outta here." Malik said. They grabbed Joey and they headed back to their hotel.

This was some wild ass night.

_______________________________________________________

**Me: This was so funny. I was almost in tears from laughing so hard when I wrote it.**

**Bakura& Ryou: I can't fucking believe you made us do that!**

**Me: I told you I would embarrass you all.**

**Seto: You are the most evil person I've ever met. You are not hanging around with Maria anymore, she's a bad influence.**

**Me: You can't make me.*sticks out tongue*Marik will you please?**

**Marik: Hope you liked this chapter. We accept flames but won't read them, and will delete them so write something nice.**

**Me: Wait till you see what I have planned for the next chapter**


	8. Hell of a Hangover

**Me: Today is gonna be so much fun.**

**Duke :And why is that?**

**Me: Because you all drank till you couldn't drink no more last night so....**

**Seto: We're gonna have a hell of a hangover aren't we?**

**Me: Yep. That's only part of the fun.**

**Joey: And what's the other part?**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see puppy.**

**Joey: Why you little......**

**Me:*Puts tape over Joeys mouth and ties him up*.Don't mind him. Now on with the story. oh, and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I will one day.**

"Owwwww." Malik moaned.

"I think I'm gonna die." Amane said holding her head.

"Well, if you guys didn't drink all night, then you wouldn't be hung over now would you?" Yugi said, with a smug look on his face.

"Shut the fuck up Yugi." Bakura shouted.

"STOP FUCKING SHOUTING YOU'RE NOT HELPING OUT HEADACHES!!!"KAiba screamed.

"KAIBA IF YOU DON'T STOP FUCKING SCREAMING I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT IT'LL COME OUT YOUR SMALL DICK!!" Amane screamed. Everyone forgot about their headaches for a moment and looked at her.

"Well, I never expected that to come out of your mouth." Marik said.

"I've taught her well." Bakura smirked.

"I've lost my baby sister." Ryou moaned. Mokuba walked in with a bag, and put it on the table, and the preceded to make as much banging noises as possible.

"Mokuba, for the love of Ra, will you please stop banging." Marik said, holding his head in his hands.

"Sorry guys. I'm going to teach you all a little lesson about getting drunk and then running around naked at 4 a. m and screaming at the tops of your lungs." He smiled. Everyone froze.

"What are you talking about Mokuba?" Seto said through gritted teeth.

"You all came home, got naked, and then ran up and down the halls saying stuff.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"Well...."

_~Flashback~_

_The drunken trio came home and were very tipsy. Mokuba and Yugi were watching a movie in Yugi's room. Somehow everyone managed to pile into that room._

_"Did you guys have fun?" Mokuba asked, not sure on what was going on._

_"It-hic-was-hic-great." Seto giggled._

_"You know what I wanna do?" Bakura slurred._

_"What?" Yugi asked, a bit afraid of the answer._

_"I wanna run around this hotel naked."_

_"Awesome!" The rest of the drunks shouted. They then began to strip. Yugi and Mokuba shielded their eyes. They heard the door close, and saw clothes all over the place. Then they heard._

_"I FUCKED A MUTT!" and "I FUCKED A RICH BOY!" Now, only two people could have said that. And said to people also fell down the stairs in a big heap.(__**for those who don't know, those two people were Seto and Joey)**__Mokuba and Yugi were to shocked to speak when they heard someone else yell out...._

_"YOU HAVE A BIG ONE!" That voice belonged to Bakura. By now Mokuba and Yugi had slowly backed out of the hallway and back into their room._

_"Did we just see..."_

_"What I think we saw." Yugi finished Mokuba's sentence. Mokuba was about to answer when they heard something else. Something they wished would not enter their ears until they were much older._

_"OOOO,RYOU,KEEP DOING YES,HARDER RYOU HARDER!!!" Bakura screamed. Yugi and Mokuba's jaws dropped._

_"Do we dare look outside?" Yugi said. Mokuba nodded his head a gulped. When they looked outside their faces fell. Bakura and Ryou were trying to rip open the elevator door. Mokuba and Yugi looked at each other and then back at the two. They had no idea where the others went._

_"I'm gonna get the video camera." Mokuba giggled. He then proceed to record everyone doing some fucked up shit._

_~End Flashback~_

"Mokuba Kaiba you better give me that tape right now."Seto said through clenched teeth.

"No can do big brother. I already shipped it to a few friends who made thousands of copies." Seto turned bright red with anger, unfortunately his hangover wasn't any better and he fell down from dizziness the minute he tried to run.

"Just kill me now aibou." Yami said to Yugi**.(FYI aibou means partner).**Yugi nodded and went to get his yami an ice pack.

"I think I'm gonna die." Amane wailed.

"Why did you drink so much Am?"

"Because you and Bakura were swinging off a pole and stripping ,and in order for me to with stand that I needed to drink like there was no tomorrow." Ryou and Bakura blushed.

"We stripped?" Bakura said.

"Yep. You guys made some money too." Tristin added. Bakura and Ryou just looked at each other.

"Dear gods what have I done." Ryou said, smacking himself in the head, and then regretting it, when his headache got ten times worse.

"Well, our ride was supposed to leave today, but luckily I managed to get us a train home." Mokuba said.

"How much did that cost?" Seto asked rolling his eyes.

"Well, the important thing big brother is to remember that we're all fine and that..."

"How. Much. Mokuba?" Seto said through gritted teeth.

"About two thousand."

Seto's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. His face turned red and he started to twitch. Violently." TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS JUST TO GET HOME ON A TRAIN!"

"Fuck the headache I'm getting the fuck outta here." Bakura said, picking Ryou up and running out of Kaiba's room. The others followed his example and did the same. Seto could be heard screaming back in Japan. Everyone decided to hide in their rooms until Kaiba cooled off.

**Me: I was laughing my ass off while writing this chapter.**

**Seto: I can't fucking believe you did this to me.**

**Me: Well, start believing it. How was that Mokie?**

**Mokuba: That was awesome. You want a copy of one of those DVD's?**

**Me: You have one with you?"**

**Mokuba:*takes out DVD*yep. Here ya go.**

**Bakura: How much money did I make shaking my money maker?**

**Me: three grand.**

**Bakura: Awesome. I'm gonna go buy some explosives. You coming Marik?**

**Marik: Yep.**

**Me: Don't' even think about it. Although, if you wouldn't mind ,send a missile down on Dean Webb's house for me.**

**Marik and Bakura:*start grinning evilly*We can do that.**

**Me:Please read&review.I accept flames but I will ignore and delete you liked the chapter.**


	9. Hotel Mayhem

**Me: I bet you're wondering what happens next.**

**Everyone: HELL NO!**

**Me: Tough shit, you don't have a choice.*cackles evilly***

**Bakura: Damn. Your laugh could beat mine any day, and that's fucking hard to do.**

**ME: You know what this means right?**

**Seto: Yeah, we're all fucked.**

**Me: You bettcha. Now Yami do the disclaimer.**

**Yami: Lexie does not own Yu-Gi-oh and she never will.**

**Me: YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!!!!!**

**Everyone: Slowly backs up and runs out the door**.

It was three hours later, when Kaiba had calmed down and everyone went back into the room.

"When does the fucking train leave?" Seto said, his head in his hands.

"Tomorrow at noon." Mokuba said. Seto groaned. He couldn't believe that he would have to spend another night with these idiots.

"What are we gonna do?" Yami asked.

"Well, it's raining like a son of a bitch outside so, why don't we go use the pool." Amane suggested. They all agreed and got ready to go down. Once down there they went in the hot tub.

"Man this hits the spot." Seto said.

"You're tellin me." Malik said. Everyone was so relaxed. That was until Bakura got an idea. And everyone knows that when Bakura has an idea, all hell breaks loose.

"I have an idea." Bakura suddenly said.

"Oh Ra we're in trouble." Ryou said.

"We are not. I was gonna suggest that we all jump in the pool." He said innocently.

"Wow. For once it's something that could harm anyone." Duke said.

"Let's go." Tristin said. They all ran out of the hot tub and jumped into the pool. A few seconds later,the pool room was alive with shrieks. The water was colder than they though it would be.

"I take that back, you're plan could harm us." Duke said through chattering teeth.

"L-let's j- j- just get th- the fuck outta h- h- h- here." Yami said. He jumped out of the pool and went to sit in the hot tub with Amane and Marik. They were smart enough not to listen to Bakura.

"I'm surprised you haven't learned your lesson yet." Amane said smugly.

"How come you didn't listen to him when his own hikari did?" Yami asked.

"Because, I'm used to his tricks, and plus I'm smarter."

"Prove it." Ryou demanded.

"Fine I will." Amane took out her cell phone and called Isis.

"Hey Isis...it's Amane...Yeah...isn't it true that girls are smarter than boys...Ha! I tried to tell Ryou but he told me to prove it...Yep...thanks for your help Isis...yep, bye.

"Isis said that girls are smarter than boys." Amane announced.

"Son of a bitch." Tristin muttered. Amane smirked.

"I don't see what else could possibly go wrong, that hasn't already gone wrong on this trip." Seto muttered.

Ahh, those nine magical words ._I don't see what could possibly go wrong_. Never say those words.

~ten minutes later~

The hotel was engulfed in flames after Bakura tried to see if he could smoke one of the artificial plants.

"Nice going Bakura. You're so lucky we managed to get all our stuff out in time." Amane growled. Marik put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He's lucky it worked.

"Now what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Malik asked.

"We might as well try and find another hotel." Yugi sighed, hoping to keep the piece. Seto was grinding his teeth and the others were staying a safe distance away from him.

"I agree with Yugi, we might as well look for another place to stay." Yami said.

And so they set off to find another hotel to stay at, or possibly destroy.

_______________________________________________________

**Me: Mwahahahahahahaha.**

**Bakura: I set the fucking plant on fire and I couldn't even get fucked up on it.**

**Yami: I will murder you, if Seto doesn't murder us first.**

**Bakura: I'd like to see you try, cat hater.**

**Yami:T hat's it.*Bakura and him start fighting.**

**Everyone else: watching with their mouths wide open.**

**Mokuba: Glad i brought my camera with me.*Starts filming the fight***

**Me: Told ya this would be great.**

**Malik: Please read and review. I gotta get back to the fight now. Peace.**


	10. Last Day of Disaster

**Me: This chapter is gonna be great.**

**Marik: How?**

**Me: You might be able to kiss your girl.**

**Bakura:*Makes gagging noises.**

**Me: Just for that you're not gettin any.**

**Bakura: Mother fucker.**

**Mokuba: I really need to pee so can I just do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Why yes you may.**

**Mokuba: Lexie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I have faith that one day she will.**

**everyone: Kiss up.**

**Me:On with the story**

It had been four hours of walking, cursing, and flipping people off by the time they finally found another hotel. Seto walked up to the front desk and summoning up all the strength he possessed he polity asked for the rooms. This hotel, like all the others were short on rooms so just like the first hotel only a limited amount of room. Only four rooms were available in this hotel. Seto sighed, paid for the rooms and then went back to the seriously fucked up group.

"Okay, once again we only have four rooms. Yugi, you are in charge of putting people together." Seto said, one hand holding his head, and the other holding the room cards. Yugi took the room cards and thought for a moment.

"Ok, Yami and I get room 200,Tristin and Duke get room 201,

Seto, Mokuba, and Joey, get room 202,

Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik get room 203,

and Amane get's room 204 to herself.

"Thanks Yugi." Amane said.

"No problem."

"Why did you have to stick me with the mutt?" Seto said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't mean to. I was trying to stick to the original order, that way everyone would be happy."

"I'm not happy." Seto growled.

"No one fucking cares what you think so, you're over ruled." Bakura told him. Seto launched himself at Bakura. The two started fighting and the hotel became quiet and deserted. Amane calmly walked up to them and smashed their skulls together and knocked them out. She grabbed Bakura's arm and started dragging him.

"Will you guys give me a hand please?" Amane asked in the sweetest voice. They nodded and started dragging Seto. They were almost to the stairs when the manager came up to them.

"Listen you hooligans, this is a fine hotel and I don't want you ruining it. I want you outta here." Amane,being a beautiful charmer decided to handle the situation.

"Sir, we don't mean to cause trouble. We've had a rough couple of weeks. You see, we're all family and our house burned down, and we have no where else to go. My two brothers who were fighting are bipolar, and they finally lost it after so many months. I truly am sorry. Please don't kick us out." Amane ended by starting to cry.

The manager got a softer look." Don't cry sweetie, you all can stay here for free, and we'll upgrade you to the master sweet. It's like a house, with a kitchen, four bathrooms, and a living room, with five bedrooms. Here's the key." He said handing it to her.

Amane sniffed." Thank you so much kind sir. I really appreciate this. I'll try and keep my brothers out of trouble."

"Don't you worry about a thing little one." He said, and then walked away. In the mean time, Bakura and Seto had woken up and, like the others, had their jaws almost on the ground watching Amanes performance. She turned around and smirked.

"And that's how you do it. Come on, let's go up to our room." The others were to stunned to speak. For once, even Bakura was speechless. They walked up to their room in silence. Once inside they plopped down on the huge sectional couch.

"That was amazing." Bakura mused what was on everyone else's minds.

"What can I say, I'm a good actress."

"What are we gonna do now?" Yami asked.

"And what about the rooms?" Seto asked.

"The rooms are staying the same, and I'm not sure what we can do.

"Hang on a second. We have one extra room." Seto said.

"I'll take the extra one." Marik said.

"Okay." Yugi spoke up. They went to unpack in their rooms. Within ten minutes everything was unpacked. They met back in the living room, where Amane was looking at a movie list.

"Hey guys, guess what movie I found."

"I don't know. Probably some girly movie." Malik said.

"Not even close. I found The Grudge, and Silent Hill."

"Awesome. It's supposed to storm like a motherfucker tonight, with lightning and thunder. Should be fun." Bakura stated. Ryou looked nervous, Yugi looked worried, and Amane looked perfectly fine.

"It's a deal then. What time is it anyway?" Amane asked.

Marik looked at his watch."7:30 p.m."

"Which means it'll be dark soon." Mokuba said.

Forget it Mokuba, you're not watching this movie." Seto said.

"Why not?"

"You're too young."

"I am not."

"Just let the kid watch the movie. Bakura said.

"He's right. It can't be any worse than what he's already seen from Bakura." Amane pointed out.

Seto sighed." Fine,you can watch the movie, but don't come crying to me when you can't sleep tonight."

"Yay!" Maokuba yelled jumping up and down.

"I'll go down to the lobby and get it. Which did we agree on by the way?" She asked.

"Both." The others said. Amane shrugged and left the room. Mairk followed her. She didn't realize he had followed her and she shrieked when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Damn, Amane, you can scream loud. You could make someone go deaf." He said pulling his ear.

"Sorry but you scared me. Don't sneak up on me."

"I'll remember that next time." They walked to the lobby in silence. Amane paid for the movies and they headed back up.

"You're not gonna be afraid Am?" Marik teased.

"Not with you there."

Marik grinned." Don't worry. I'll protect you from all the little creepy.....things. Marik said. Amane couldn't help but laugh. Marik grinned and put his arm around her. Amane leaned against him as they walked. She was about to open the door to their room when Marik kissed her. Amane wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"What was that for?" Amane asked, when he pulled away.

"Nothing. Just felt like it." Marik grinned. Amane smiled and hugged him. They broke apart and went into their room to see what hell had been unleashed in the few minutes they were gone.

**Me: Wasn't this chapter great.**

**Marik: It was fucking awesome. I got to kiss my girl.**

**Bakura: What about me? I was good and I still didn't get any.**

**Yami: That was because you blew up the hotel and almost got everyone kicked out of the new one.**

**Bakura: Not my fault. The authoress made me do it.*everyone looks at the authoress***

**Me: Well, ummm,I better get going.**

**Seto: It's your fault we're all in this mess.*Starts coming at the authoress with a baseball bat***

**Me: Well, I better get going. Please read& review. Hope I see you again.*runs for my life***

**Everyone: She might be gone for awhile.*goes after her like a mob***


	11. Scary Movies and Returning to Domino

**Yami: Finally! The bitch is dead.**

**Seto: We finally killed her.**

**Everyone:*Jumps for joy***

**Me: You fuckers tried to kill me.**

**Everyone:*Stops jumping***

**Me: You are all so fucking dead for this.**

**Marik and Mokuba: We had nothing to do with it.**

**Me: I know. It was their fault.**

**Duke: We were only listening to Kaiba.**

**Tristin: Please don't kill us.**

**Me: I won't kill you. I will make your life hell though.**

**Tristin: what are you gonna do to us?**

**Me: Unleash the fan girls.**

**Everyone: NO! NOT THOSE CRAZY BITCHES.**

**Fan girls:*Run over to their guys and start kissing and hugging them.**

**Me: Since they're a bit busy, I'll do the disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-oh or the Grudge and I never will.**

When Kalie and Marik walked in they were surprised to see Bakura and Yami sound asleep.

"Wow, they went to sleep already?" Marik asked.

"Well, not exactly." Tristin stated.

"What happened?" Amane asked.

"Yugi and Ryou got sick of Bakura and Yami fighting, so they decided to smash their skulls together to knock them out. Amane and Marik looked at the two innocent hikari's sitting at the table.

"You mean to tell me, that my brother, and Yugi.."

"Smashed their yami's skulls in?" Marik finished Amanes sentence.

"Hey, we had to do what we had to do, and look, they're already coming to." Ryou stated. And sure enough, Yami and Bakura started to awaken.

"What in the bloody fucking Ra happened?" Bakura asked.

"Ryou and Yugi smashed your heads together to keep you from killing each other." Mokuba said.

Bakura and Yami looked at their small other halves, shocked to say the least.

"Ryou, you actually knocked me out. I'm so proud of you." Bakura said running up and swinging poor Ryou around, like a rag doll.

"Kura, please put me down." Ryou begged. Bakura gently put Ryou back on the floor.

"Can we start the movie now?" Duke asked.

"Yep." Amane said, walking off towards the living room. Everyone sat down on the couch while she turned off the lights and put in the movie. Amane sat down at the end of the sofa next to Marik. Here are the seating arrangements on the couch.

Amane and Marik at the end, then there's, Malik, Duke, Tristin, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Seto, and Mokuba.

The credits for The Grudge started on the screen**.(don't really remember so I'm gonna make shit up as I go along.)**The credits were in blood and on the screen there was a boy that was moving all fucked up like. An unsuspecting person had their back turned and the fucked up little boy ran**(or did that fucked up little walk they do)**towards the man, and then killed him.

"AHHHH!" All the hikari's screamed. The yami's just looked at the others. Amane had her head buried in Mariks shoulder, and the other lights were grabbing on to their other halves for dear life. The dark's rolled their eyes and went back to the movie.

By the time the movie was actually done ,Mokuba was scarred for life, Amane was cutting the circulation off of Mariks arm... again, and the hikari's were so terrified that the slightest noise made them jump.

"I think we should head to bed." Amane said.

"I agree. Let's go to sleep." Seto said. he picked up a terrified Mokuba and carried him to their room. Marik walked Amane to her room, and then went to his. None of the hikari's could sleep because of the movie, so they pretty much stayed awake next to their yami's.

It was about 3:00 a. m when Mariks door opened. He of course had been awake, not because of the movie, but because he simply couldn't sleep. He turned towards his door, and started to get a tad bit afraid. The door opened all the way and Amane stepped in the room. Marik reached over and turned the light on.

"Amane, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but that movie really freaked me out. Is it ok if I stay in here tonight?"

"Of course. Come on over." Marik scooted over towards the other end of the king sized bed, and made room for Amane. She got under the covers, her face turned towards his. Marik turned out the light, wrapped his arm around Amane, and brought her close. She buried her head in his chest and came close to falling asleep, when Marik whispered those three words every girl wants to hear from the one they love.

"I love you." Marik whispered in her ear.

"I love you to." Amane spoke against his chest.

**~the next morning~**

Yugi, Yami, Duke, Malik, Tristin, Mokuba, Seto, and Joey woke up to the sound of yelling, and a loud thump. They got to Mariks room to see what the noise was. They saw Bakura with an amused expression, Ryou with the look of death in his eyes, Amane on the floor with a look of embarrassment and fear, and Marik on the floor with a shocked look.

"What the fuck were you doing to my sister?!" Ryou yelled, launching himself at Marik. Marik and Ryou then preceded to fight. Amane and Bakura sighed, and then knocked them out.

"What the fuck was going on?" Malik asked.

"I slept in Mariks room last night, because that movie really freaked me out, and Ryou came in and scared the shit outta us." Amane said.

"You and Marik did it?" Joey asked.

"NO! We did not "do it".I just stayed in here last night and that was it. Ryou took it way outta proportion.

"I can always tell when she lies, and she's not lying." Bakura said, casually leaning against the door frame. The ones who were conscious nodded and walked out of the room. By the time everyone was dressed, the two fighters had woken up, and avoided each other. They were getting ready to leave ,when Ryou and Malik looked at their yami's.

"There will be absolutely no blowing anything up." Ryou said.

"Ra dammit." Bakura cursed under his breath.

"What was that Bakura?" Ryou asked sarcastically.

"Oh nothing."

They arrived at the train station about twenty minutes before they're supposed to leave. They already picked out who would sit with who. It was the same order that's been going on.

"Train 216 to Domino City is now arriving." said the woman over the intercom.

"That's us." Yugi said standing up. They walked over to the train, showed the man their tickets, and then got on. The inside was totally empty. There was literally no one else on the train. They took their seats and the train departed.

_______________________________________________________

**Me: Wasn't that a great story?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Me: Yes it was.**

**Seto: That was the most unbelievable, stupid thing in the world!**

**Marik :I didn't think it was to bad.**

**Ryou:T hat's only because you slept with my sister!**

**Marik: Exactly my point.**

**Ryou:*attacks Marik***

**Me:*Bashes their heads together*sorry about that.**

**Yami: I will never forgive you for this.**

**Mokuba: I had a lot of fun.**

**Everyone:*glares at Mokuba***

**Me: Please read*review and I look forward to talking to you all again. Also be on the look out for the sequel Not Another Vacation.**


End file.
